wh40khomebrewfandomcom-20200215-history
Storm Knights
The Storm Knights are a Loyalist Space Marine Chapter created during the 19th Founding in mid-36th Millennium from unknown genetic lineage, however, Imperial savants believe they were created from the lineage of the mysterious and enigmatic Dark Angels. The Chapter continuously served the Emperor's will for nearly a millennium until they faced near extinction on the world of Sengor II to an unknown race of xenos. In the current millennium the Storm Knights have faced heavy combat in the Carrobract System, crusading against a never ending horde of cultists, Traitor Astartes and daemons. Chapter History Homeworld The world of Stehlcia is an unforgiving world, the planet is cursed with eternal storms whether it be from brutal tsunamis to deadly dust storms, most of the planet is barren of life with only a few dwindling lakes left as a cruel reminder of the planet's former ecosystem. The planet is home to the ruins of dark age cities, its rusted skeletal remains having been scavenged and salvage to sell off-world for centuries. The local population live in nomadic tribes that are near constantly on the move to avoid the deadly storms of their world. Fortress-Monasteries Over the 6,000 years of the chapter’s existence they’ve acquired three total bases that they consider their Fortress Monasteries * The Lightning Castle: The Lightning Castle is considered to be the main fortress monastery of the chapter. It is well known that the higher the level on the Fortress the more ornate and beautiful it becomes. On the tallest peak of the planet’s mountains there lies the Lightning Castle. This fortress is home to all of the chapter’s remaining records and their most sacred of relics. * The Basilisk’s Horn: This is the chapter’s space station that orbits the homeworld’s moon of Khymeris. This station mysteriously showed up orbiting the planet and the chapter’s reaction was to make expeditions into the station using Khymerian pdf troops and their own neophytes to explore the shadows of this mysterious station. * The Honor: This is the chapter’s mobile headquarters, this battle barge contains the spoils of war that the chapter has earned. Be it imperial, xeno, or other, with these spoils they trade with a few trusted forgeworlds. Notable Campaigns * Battle of Xerocrath (unknown date): This was a victorious xenocidal campaign against a nomadic species upon the planet of Xerocrath. The chapter used knowledge of orbital bombardment to cause massive dust storms to give the warriors an advantage against the xenos. The alien forces were in disarray as the astartes blended into the dust and picked off the aliens, one by one. Chapter Organisation Officer Ranks Specialist Ranks Line Ranks Specialist Units & Formations Order of Battle Headquarters Companies Chapter Combat Doctrine Chapter Gene-Seed Chapter Beliefs When a potential recruits becomes a member of the chapter he is given a new name, a combination of both the recruit's birth name and the name of a fallen battle brother. This is done to keep the memory of the fallen alive and to make sure that nothing of the neophyte's past remains with him. When at battle-brother is designated as a veteran or has brought honor to the chapter he is allowed to mark his helmet with a lightning bolt. The chapter loosely follows the codex-astartes and instead focuses on tenants of what they call the "Dust Tenants". These tenants have been updated and worked on for 6,000 years and the Storm Knights are proud of these tenants more so than the codex astartes. Chapter Recruitment The Storm Knights recruit from the nomadic tribes of Stehlcia, the Stehlcian tribes see the astartes as enigmatic dust ghosts to be feared or respected.Tribes are unknowingly chosen for potential recruitment when the chapter secretly herds the chosen using their own superstition into hostile zones, there these battles pick out the most capable of the tribes young warriors, after the warriors are picked out the astartes purge the threat and take the potential recruits to the planet’s Fortress Monastery. The first thing the recruits are trained into is swordsmanship, it is not rare for recruits to die from dueling wounds. After a time the recruits are sent into the ruined cities of their world and survive in any way possible such as working in teams or going alone there they must fight against mutant abominations that roam in the cities. Notable Storm Knights *'Chapter Master Kallon Olendus' - *'High Chaplain Adalard Frannik "The Red"' - *'Chief Librarian Nahlian Mularidon' - *'2nd Company Captain Varathiel Dueris' - Chapter Fleet *''The Honor'' (Battle Barge): The flagship of the chapter, within this mighty vessels valuable spoils of war are stored, waiting to be traded to a few trusted forge worlds. These spoils can range from,Imperial, xenos, and more. *''The Dust Spire'' (Battle Barge) ''' Chapter Relics *The Shard:' Within the chapter’s fortress monastery is an armor shard thought to be from the Lion, how this came into the chapter’s possession is unknown. *The Sword of Drekhanis'': A sword passed down through the ages this ancient power sword is a testament to the chapter's will. Taken from the ruins of one of the dead cities of Stehlcia this blade melts armor as if it was cloth. This blade is currently wielded by Chapter Master Olendus. Chapter Appearance Chapter Colours The color scheme of the Storm knights is a silver helmet and torso with sand yellow arms and legs to make. An individual battle brother is allowed to make minor customization to his war-plate with examples being checkered patterns, pelts, engravings. Veterans or battle brothers who have brought honor to the chapter are allowed to mark their helmets with a single lightning bolt. Only the chaplaincy are allowed to wear robes upon their battle-plate. Chapter Badge Relations Allies Enemies Notable Quotes By the Storm Knights About the Storm Knights Category:Imperium Category:Space Marine Chapters Category:Space Marines Category:Unknown Geneseed Category:19th Founding